insete titulo aki XD
by Darkas
Summary: Sasuxnaru emm... el angel de Naruto habla sobre los sentimientos de este e intenta ayudar al par de bakas pero ocurren sucesos inesperados... mal summary pero lean onegai TT.TT


**Solo es shonen-ai ¬.¬ posible SasuxNaru**

**Estas son cosas que no sé de donde salen u.uU**

**Muchas veces he escuchado que "las palabras se las lleva el viento" y creo que tienen razón, pues los seres humanos se olvidan de muchas cosas, incluso de lo que ellos mismos han impuesto como reglas, y solo les interesa tener "poder", solo les importa lo material. Supongo que por creer así se han ido pudriendo. **

Creo que no me he presentado. Bueno, mi nombre es Miharu y soy el ángel de Naruto desde que nació, y a pesar de que los ángeles solo debemos cumplir nuestro cometido, yo quiero que el pequeño kitsune sea feliz, que no sufra más, que ya no llore por las noches por sentirse solo y tener que fingir una sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal a los demás con sus problemas. Y me pregunto... si Naruto es una de las mas puras personas que he conocido ¿por qué está tan solo?

Pero creo que los estoy aburriendo, entonces comenzare con la historia...

Como había dicho anteriormente, Naruto siempre se sintió solo y le molestaba ser el idiota de la clase y yo lo puedo confirmar, el pequeño kitsune se esforzaba como nadie para ser un mejor estudiante, pero aún así no lo lograba, no era que el pequeño fuera estúpido pero simplemente cuando todos te miran con odio todo el dolor se expresa de alguna forma debía liberar toda esa angustia, y ésta fue en los estudios y mi pequeño siempre que se encontraba en la academia estaba nervioso, no se quería mostrar vulnerable, no quería mostrar su tristeza y por eso agradezco la existencia de Iruka-sensei, el logró entender un poco al rubio pero aún así se sentía solo y cuando debía dar la prueba para convertirse en ninja el pobre se deprimió aún más, y bueno creo que saben toda esta historia del pergamino y todo eso n.n

Bueno sobre lo primero que dije recuerdo lo que dijo Yondaime, el quería que vieran a Naruto como un héroe por salvar a la aldea, pero ¿que hicieron los que vivían ahí? Lo odiaron, siempre que miro a mi alrededor me río, ellos no saben nada, no conocen la verdad del mundo, no tienen derecho de odiar a alguien por lo que es. Muchos otros ángeles me han dicho que no me debo preocupar de ese tipo de cosas. Ahora que lo pienso, los ángeles también se han contagiado en cierta medida de los pensamientos humanos, pero bueno continúo con mi pobre relato.

Luego de eso, el kitsune entró en el equipo 7 donde estaba Sasuke, una persona que ha sufrido casi tanto como Naruto, y Sakura que personalmente pienso que es una chica bastante superficial –suspira- pero supongo que la vida le enseñará muchas cosas. Ahora que lo recuerdo el primer beso de mi protegido fue con el Uchiha jejeje se me hizo muy graciosa esa escena, no tanto por el momento, sino a lo que llevó ese beso, juuuu ya me entenderán. Bueno, a decir verdad ya me había percatado de la especial atención de Sasuke en Naruto y Yami, el ángel de Sasuke, me lo confirmó, al moreno le llamaba la atención la actitud de mi pequeño, y como dicen, los polos opuestos se atraen n.n

Manía mía de salirme del tema siempre u.u emm luego de eso conocí a Kakashi, una persona bastante peculiar si me lo preguntan, pero me alegro que él no rechazara a Naruto, no como la rosadita que siempre trata de idiota a mi pequeño ¬.¬ loca, en fin, esos son mis pensamientos del equipo 7. un grupo bastante... interesante, excepto la chicle, se que los ángeles no debemos tener pensamiento así, pero la detesto.

Ejem... ahora me encuentro en el bosque, más específicamente sobre la rama de un árbol, en el suelo se encuentran peleando Sasuke y Naruto, me impresiona la manera en que se golpean aún siendo amigos, en fin es un día de entrenamiento cualquiera, a decir verdad me aburro bastante, entonces decido ir a buscar a Yami, aunque es bastante callado el chiquillo. Por algo es el ángel de Sasuke, es bastante agradable su presencia, y lo logro divisar, está sentado a la sombra de un árbol observando la batalla. Entonces decido ir donde él, me acomodo mi cabello violeta en una coleta, extiendo mis alas blancas y me acerco a Yami que me mira con cara de fastidio.

-Que malo eres Yami, y yo que solo vengo a platicar contigo... mañoso – le digo al pelinegro 

**-**No, solo me vienes a fastidiar

-No seas así... solo es que... me aburría solita con mi soledad y te vine a visitar – le dije con mi sonrisa mas kawaii pero ni me miro TT.TT mundo cruel

-Uy!... me halagas ¬.¬ - me habló con sarcasmo

-Mmm... por que estás tan molesto?

-No estoy molesto, soy así

-Aja! Claro y ahora yo no vuelo

-No es nada – se cruzó de brazos y continuaba viendo la batalla de esos dos que ya se me había olvidado

-En fin... – lo quedé viendo un momento – sabes, siempre me han gustado tus ojos... se parecen a los de Naruto-chan

-No digas estupideces – dijo sonrojado

-Jujuju... y también te ves lindo sonrojado... – digo con mi kawaii no jutsu... XD también tengo mis trucos

-Basta Miharu – me dice con cara de fastidio pero totalmente rojo... en la competencia con el semáforo Yami le ganó

- No crees que deberías ir a refrescarte el rostro... estás MUY rojo... te va a explotar la cara – le digo sin poder resistir la risa, es que su cara es todo un suceso

-No fastidies, loca ¬)).))¬ - extiende sus alas y se va volando al lago supongo jujuju no le gusta que lo vean vulnerable... aunque así se ve adorable, en fin ahora observo nuevamente la batalla que no se cansan o.O? mmm creo que me equivoqué si están muy agotados pero los dos son muy tercos para dar su brazo a torcer... a pesar que el Uchiha es engreído, callado, frío y pálido... es bastante agradable, me recuerda a Yami, también tiene su lado adorable ahora que lo pienso no conozco al ángel de Sakura... quizás no tiene... no se lo merece

-Por que esa cara Miharu que recordaste – me dijo de pronto Yami, si que es silencioso

-Mmm... solo recordé a una rosadita ¬.¬

-Miharu... eres un ángel no debes tener esos sentimientos

-Lo se!... pero debes admitir que no es muy agradable

-...- silencio?

-Ves... tu silencio lo dice todo jejeje – hago una pose de victoria... lo sé estoy loca u.u

-No tienes arreglo mujer - dice resignado

-Por cierto – me vuelvo a sentar a su lado – que piensas de Sasuke y Naruto? - le digo viendo que éstos ya habían terminado su batalla y estaban guardando sus cosas

-Que quieres que piense?

-Yami... no te hagas el tonto... sabes a que me refiero

-Bueno – suspira – sabes que no podemos intervenir u.u

-Pero Yami TT.TT – me abrazo a él – no seas malo yo quiero que mi kitsune sea feliz – digo en forma chibi

-Mira Miharu – me acaricia el cabello – entiende, no podemos hacer nada, todo está escrito

-Que malo eres – me separo de él – pero yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, te prometo que haré algo

-Miharu u.u te gusta meterte en problemas, te terminarán regañando – me dice resignado, lo se, soy terca

-Ya me acostumbré a que me regañen Yami-kun, así que no te preocupes por mi – dije con mi mejor sonrisa, solo digo la verdad

-Insisto, debiste ser un cupido loca

-No me gustan, son muy loser jajajaja

-Por Kami-sama que clase de ángel eres? – me dice mirando

-Ejem... uno muy especial n.n

-De eso ya me percaté – nos damos cuenta que los muchachos comienzan a caminar para volver a sus casas – ya muévete Miharu – nuevamente aparecen sus alas así también como las mías y volamos cerca de nuestros protegidos...

-Baka admite que te gané – dice Naruto con una expresión zorruna

-Cállate usuratonkachi – habla el Uchiha con las manos en los bolsillos

-Admítelo! – dijo con una sonrisa... falsa el ojiazul

-No me ganaste, dobe – que no dejan de pelear!

-Miharu... – me dice Yami con cara de reproche

-Que! Yo no he dicho nada – dije con cara de inocente

-Puedo leer la mente – ouch! Deberas... que soy distraída! – este ángel cada vez me decepciona más

-No me leas la mente! O - le dije, odio que haga eso, se aprovecha de mi distracción ¬.¬

-Loca – con una sonrisa arrogante

-Déjame en paz – y me alejo de Naruto y me dirijo donde está el monumento de los hokages...

xXxXxXxXxXx

-Naruto te ocurre algo? – dijo Sasuke al ver que su amigo palidecía

-No sé, de pronto me sentí mareado

-"Esta Miharu llega y se va sabiendo lo que ocurre cuando un ángel abandona a su protegido" – pensó Yami

-Quizás comiste algo que te hizo mal – habló el Uchiha

-No creo pero quizás tengas razón

-Aún te siente mareado?

-Un poco... a decir verdad me siento débil – dijo el ojiazul aún pálido

-"Donde se ha metido Miharu" – pensó Yami observando a todos lados tratando de encontrar a Miharu – "Que está pensando?... es verdad, estoy hablando de esta loca-distraída... el problema es que no la puedo ir a buscar pero si continúa así Naruto se desmayará u.u"

-Sasuke, me estoy sintiendo demasiado mal – dice Naruto aún más pálido y se comienza a tambalear pero el Uchiha lo sujetó de los hombros y el kitsune es ese momento se desmayó

-Demonios!... dobe – dijo Sasuke con un tono preocupado

-"Que puedo hacer, si me alejo demasiado Sasuke se sentirá mal"- peso el ángel también preocupado – que este ángel no piensa! – gritó el pobrecito incomprendido

-Es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, dobe – dijo Sasuke cargando al kitsune en su espalda y comenzó a correr a la casa del menor... pues a decir verdad fue muy extraña la manera en que Naruto cayó desmayado, porque hasta hace un momento estaba bien y fastidiando como siempre, y de pronto palideció, luego se desmayó sin explicación alguna, pero mejor se apuraba, podía ser que el rubio esté realmente mal...

xX Aquí comienza a hablar Yami Xx

Que quieren que les diga? En este momento Sasuke se encuentra preocupado y yo también a decir verdad, Miharu, aún no entiendo que estaba pensando cuando se fue, si es un ángel debe saber lo básico... pero es verdad, hablo de este ángel que a mi parecer hizo el curso por correo ¬.¬... en fin

Ya nos estamos acercando al departamento de Naruto y Miharu no se digna a aparecer, si el rubio continúa así puede llegar a morir... nosotros, los ángeles, solo podemos alejarnos una cierta cantidad de metros de nuestros protegidos... porque sino el enlace se rompe y las energías abandonan al humano, quiero decir que cuando un ángel se aleja demasiado se puede considerar que el protegido ya terminó con su vida, lo sé es complicado pero seguro que esta loca se olvidó de ese "pequeño" detalle y odio cuando me molestan con estúpidos ángeles ¬.¬ no es mi culpa que Sasuke y Naruto sean amigos... por eso Emily y Mitsue me las pagarán, siempre me fastidian con eso... creo que me salí del tema NOOOO! X.x la estupidez es contagiosa...

Ejem... después de ese lapsus... cof cof... el Uchiha dejó al rubio en su cama y éste cada vez está más pálido... ya no recordaba haber visto a Sasuke tan preocupado...

Sasuke no te sientas culpable... Miharu tiene la culpa ¬.¬ pobre Naruto tocarle ese destino y lo peor tocarle _ese_ ángel... si, si ¿por qué me refiero así a la ojidorada, esta es hermana de Korum, el evangel del trueno, una persona con alto cargo, por eso mismo se creyó que la hermana también debía ser poderosa y no niego que lo es, solo es su personalidad distraída y alocada que la ha perjudicado en todo este tiempo...

Espero que Miharu recuerde antes que pierda a su protegido... al igual que aquella vez... pero mejor no recordar ese tipo de cosas, en fin...

xXxXxXxXx

-"Que se cree ese Yami no tiene derecho! – pensaba una enojada Miharu hace ya un rato se estaba quejando del pelinegro, hasta que de pronto reaccionó y recordó el "pequeño" detalle - ¡Rayos! Naru-chan... que no se muera TToTT... - sale volando rápidamente

xXxXxXxXx

Espero que Miharu se apure, pues Naruto ya parece todo un cadáver... a decir verdad siento que su presencia se acerca, pero aún así tiene muy preocupado a mi protegido ù.ú insisto que esta chica no piensa?... en fin...

-Naruto que demonios te paso? – dice Sasuke sentado a un lado de la cama del rubio y comienza a acariciar el cabello de éste – realmente no entiendo... si hace un momento estabas bien... ahora estás pálido y muy frío... espero que no sea tan grave – dice angustiado el Uchiha

Yo miro hacia la ventana y de pronto logro distinguir una figura, al fin Miharu hace acto de presencia, y giro el rostro para ver a Naruto que ahora no se encuentra tan pálido como antes... bueno, al menos no parece cadáver...

-Waaa! Naru-chan TToTT no te mueras – adivinen quien es...

-Vaya por fin apareces – le digo

-Cállate tu no me hables – dice acercándose a Naruto y lo "abraza" – Naru-chan gomen TTwTT

Ejem... pues a Sasuke se le ve un poco más tranquilo, pues al rubio le vuelven los colores y no está tan frío como antes, y Miharu bueno ella es decadente... eeh... mira con cara de odio. Cof cof...

-Yo también puedo jugar Yami – me dice muy molesta

-Ejem. Voy a... cof cof... tomar agua - lo se, poco creíble ¬.¬

-Claro Yami XP

-Déjame en paz

xXxXxXxXx

El rubio luego de unas dos horas logró despertar, aún estaba un poco débil, cuando miró a su lado encontró a Sasuke que estaba durmiendo en una silla junto a él

- Me siento algo mareado y débil... o-oye Sasuke – intentó decir el kitsune pero se escuchaba muy débil – baka...

Sasuke comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos pero al principio no logró identificar el lugar donde se encontraba, pero al ver al rubio frente a él recordó lo ocurrido hace un par de horas

-Naruto te encuentras bien?

-Si baka n.n solo estoy un poco débil

-Seguro? Quizás es mejor que vayas a ver a la hokage

-No exageres... solo me desmayé

-Dobe!... pensé que ibas a morir... y me dices eso!

-Yo... gomen – el rubio baja la mirada avergonzado – supongo que te querrás ir a tu casa... ya me encuentro mejor – respondió sin mirar al Uchiha

-Oye usuratonkachi... no tiene porque echarme de tu casa yo... solo... estaba preocupado por ti – dijo algo sonrojado el moreno

xXxXxXxXx

-Al menos mi "pequeño" descuido sirvió de algo – dijo alegre Miharu viendo al par de jóvenes frente a ella

-Por tu "pequeño" descuido casi se muere ¬.¬

-u.u que ya lo sé... no me lo recuerdes... pero de todas maneras... todo salió bien, ne?- contesto muy sonriente Miharu

- Es definitivo no tienes arreglo-

**Continuara... (Ayumi: o eso se espera T.T)**

**Ayus: emmm eso n.ñU -tomataso para ayus- ouch! X.x espero ke les haya gustado en realidad solo tengo esto... vere si lo continuo y onegai dejen reviews porke si no me deprimo mas de los acostumbrado y no siguo escribiendo lo se es chantaje pero es la verdad u.u aps kizas en los demas capitulos no aparescan tanto los angelitos (mucho lio con ke ellos narren)**

**Yus: eres increible ¬¬ nafie te tomara encuenta asumelo**

**Ayus: silencio tu ¬¬# bueno eso adios... por cierto si les interesa saber como es Yami lo subi a mi flog ke es 3w fotolog com/ lin(guion bajo)ritsu ... kdo clarito ¬¬U  
**


End file.
